


Loki and Sigyn

by samantha-shakespeare (Sam666)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Happy 30th Birthday to me!, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam666/pseuds/samantha-shakespeare
Summary: Sigyn and Loki have known each other for years, yet have never spent much time alone together, that is, until now:Sigyn’s father, Tyr, was the official armourer to The Einherjar, Odin’s Army. Sigyn thought being the daughter of a Blacksmith was wonderful, as it gave her the freedom to create and mould metal to her liking. She became extremely skilled as a Silversmith incorporating the skills from her Alfan-Asgardian bloodline. This earned her much respect among the people of Asgard and it came as no surprise, except perhaps to Sigyn herself, that after the death of her father during the Second Jotunn War, she inherited the position of Royal Armourer of Asgard. However, this caused jealousy with Tyr’s apprentice, Ullr. In his opinion women should be wives, not Masters.But a chance encounter on a balcony, after an attempted assault, alters the course of Sigyn’s life forever, or perhaps puts her on the path she was always meant to follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so much fan fiction it was inevitable that I would write something one day. This story was written over a few weeks towards the end of last year but I wasn't sure whether to post it or not...
> 
> Then I thought, seeing that it is my 30th Birthday today, I would have the guts post it. 
> 
> This is the first story I've ever written and I hope you enjoy it...

Sigyn Tyrdotti was sitting in the Grand Hall of Asgard’s Palace, with her friend Yara. They had been invited to a Welcome Home Celebration for their friend Sif, along with Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three. Asgard’s Finest had just got back from bringing peace to Yggdrasil once again. 

The Palace looked wonderful, Odin’s workers had outdone themselves this time. Vines were draped around the room, tiny silver trinkets of hammers and swords hung along the celling, as if like magic. Glass baubles, that looked like icicles, were stung above the doorways, and jingled as people passed. 

And the food, the food was just as wonderful; there were wild boar roasting on spits at the far side of the room, and the tables were covered in delights such as; salted fish, meat and berry pies, freshly baked bread, and goat cheese tarts. 

For dessert, there were; bowls full of honey glazed pears, stacks of roasted apples, and plates full of suet puddings. The beverages consisted of; spiced mead, honeyed wine, slow-gin, and sweetened buttermilk. All in all, it was the most delightful sight. 

Once the feast had finished; the Royal Orchestra readied themselves for the dancing to commence. Sigyn preferred to watch the dancing, rather than take part in it, and she loved watching her friend, Yara, dance the night away. 

When not attending feasts, Sigyn preferred to be alone in her workshop, making armour and weapons, like her father did before her. She had been the one who created the silver trinkets that dotted the Hall, and very proud of them she was too. 

Ullr, her late father’s old apprentice, approached her, swaying slightly with the effects of the mead. He caught her eye and offered his hand to her.

“May I request this dance?” Ullr asked, “No thank you, Ullr,” Sigyn politely declined. “Come on, you’ll enjoy it once you’re out there,” Sigyn repeated her refusal more forcefully this time. For a moment, Ullr’s face shifted from arrogance as he assumed she’d acceptance, to anger at her rejection of him. 

Sigyn and Ullr had worked together in her father’s armoury since she was a child, he was an excellent sword-maker, but his creations lacked delicacy and instead focussed on brute strength. However, after Tyr died, Ullr fully expected to inherit his Armoury, but when Odin had personally offered Sigyn the position instead Ullr became obsessed with Sigyn, and regularly demanded that she be his wife; for in his mind, a woman should be a wife, not a Master. 

Sigyn, seeing the change in Ullr’s demeanour, stood to leave. Ullr then grabbed her arm tightly, and pulled her close, “Why do you reject me Sigyn?”, “I’m not in the mood to dance. There are plenty of other women who would love to dance with you. Ask them instead.” Ullr’s grip tightened on her arm at her hidden meaning, and tried to drag her towards a quiet area of the Grand Hall. 

Sigyn tried to tug herself out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let go. She then spotted Sif across the Hall, who had noticed their interactions, and had begun to walk towards them, ready to free her friend. Ullr noticed too and released Sigyn’s arm, but before Sif could reach them Sigyn slipped away. She darted out of the heavy golden doors that lead to the balcony; she needed some fresh air and space to clear her head. 

Shaking slightly, she walked to the edge of the balcony and looked towards the horizon, Asgard was beautiful this time of year. The air was cold and crisp, and the stars were shining brightly. Below the Bifrost was sparkling like colourful fireworks in the distance, sending shimmers of blues and reds into the sky.

She heard a quiet noise behind her and spun around, fearing Ullr had followed her.  
But it wasn’t Ullr, it was Loki Odinson. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you,” Sigyn said quickly. As she moved back towards the door, Loki looked up and faced her.

“No need to be afraid, Sigyn, you’re as welcome hear as I am,” Loki smirked. She reached for the door to leave, but it was stuck, “I’m not afraid, I’m… respecting your space,” Sigyn retorted, not liking his mocking tone. 

They’d known each other since they were children, but had rarely spent any time alone together, although they did know each other’s reputation around Court; Loki for being the Trickster Prince and Sigyn for being a Silversmith. 

Loki moved towards her, “Respect?” he asked, looking interested, “Yes, respect. Why, do you think a woman like me not capable of such a thing? I know what it feels like to want space, to be alone, Loki.” Loki looked confused at her response. He then noticed a developing bruise on her arm, he looked intrigued rather than concerned. 

“What happened there?” Loki asked. 

“A drunk Asgardian.” Loki nods, “Ah”. He looked darkly at Sigyn, “Want me to take care of it?” Loki smirked, touching the bruise, sending a frisson along her arm.  
“The bruise, or the man?” Sigyn asked, Loki leaned in and smiled a little too widely, but didn’t answer. 

Sigyn stepped back slightly, the proximity of Loki, with what had just happened in the Grand Hall, was too much, “I should leave,” Sigyn said, as her back bumped the door.

Loki, sensing her discomfort, leaned away slightly, “Would you like me to walk you home?” His voice switched to concern, rather than mocking. 

“No. I can handle myself.”

“Yes, Sigyn, it looks like it,” Said Loki, sarcastically.

“I just didn’t want to make a scene in there,” Sigyn returned, nodding towards the noisy banquet taking place behind the door. 

“Well next time, make a scene.” ordered Loki, looking straight at her. Sigyn smiled for the first time since Ullr had approached her, “Goodnight Loki,” and she bravely returned his gaze. 

Suddenly the door unclicked, breaking their connection and making her jump. Sigyn slipped out of the door, Loki watched her as she made her way along the edge of the Grand Hall, through the opposite door and finally out of sight. 

XXX

Sigyn lived above her workshop which was a few streets away from the Palace, but still within its walled grounds. 

As she walked home, she made her way through the twisting streets of Asgard, it was mostly deserted apart from a few stumbling Asgardians trying to find their way home and a few couple that walked arm in arm; she assumed were making their way home to finish off the evening wrapped round each other. 

Sigyn, however, was still shaken from her encounter with Ullr. She had worked with the man since she was a child, and they had been friends, but after her father had died in the Second Jotun War, Ullr had changed. She knew he was angry at not being promoted to Royal Armourer and he took this anger out on Sigyn. She was the rightful heir of “TyrVing Armoury,” and so naturally assumed the position after Odin’s request. 

Ullr had never been physical with her before tonight, but he had hinted at taking their relationship further. This was not something Sigyn was interested in, as she sensed that he only wanted to marry her in order to steal her inheritance. He wasn’t the kind of man that took orders from a woman, no matter how politely she asked, and working with him was becoming more and more difficult. 

As Sigyn made her way home through the crisp night air, she took notice of the wonderful sights Asgard had to offer. Fluttering candles shone in the windows of the thatched-roofed houses, and there was the steady sound of waves crashing against the cliffs a few streets away.

Sigyn loved Asgard, but she missed the times she had spent with her mother, Astrild, in Alfheim when she was younger. She thought about her mother as she walked home. 

Astrild, had grown up with the Princess of Alfheim as one of her playmates, and when the Princess became Queen, Astrild became her Advisor and together they became a powerful duo, that was until Astrild met Tyr, on a diplomatic trip to Asgard and fell for him instantly. 

At Astrild’s request, Queen Syn appointed her to the role of Realm Ambassador between Asgard and Alfheim. This would allow her to keep ties with her former home and her Queen, but live in Asgard with her new husband. 

Astrild and Tyr had a happy and fulfilling marriage living in Asgard’s court and through their love they created their beloved daughter, Sigyn. However, after the death of Tyr, Astrild could not bear to reside in a Realm she felt was responsible for her husband’s death, so moved back to Alfheim and back to her Queen, whom she had dearly missed. The Queen welcomed her back with open arms and an open heart.

Sigyn thought about going back with her mother, but she decided that with her new position, she was able to continue her love of silversmithing, so reluctantly stayed behind. At first, she had visited her mother often, but as the months went on her visits became less and less and became absorbed in her work for Odin. 

As Sigyn continued her way home, she began to sense something, or someone was watching her. It didn’t feel threatening, instead felt comforting and protective. She soon recognised it as Loki, and realised he was watching her with his magic; walking her home after all. On any other night, this would have annoyed her, but with everything that had happened in the last few hours, and reminiscing about her mother, she felt lifted by it. 

Sigyn finally got to her door and as she stepped through, whispered to herself, “Thank you for walking me home, Loki. Now go away.” Maybe she imagined it, but could swear she heard him laugh, suddenly the connection disappeared and she was finally alone.

XXX

Sigyn had started working in the armoury early that morning, she had found it difficult to sleep, as Ullr and Loki were still playing on her mind. She hoped Ullr was so hungover that he wouldn’t make it into work at all that day. 

Sigyn spent a few hours alone in her workshop concentrating on her new hybrid metal, Crucible Steel. Crucible Steel was an experiment that she had been working on since her father died. It combined Asgardian and Alfan metals which, when fused together, she hoped would make a new alloy that would result in a materiel which weighed less than normal Asgardian metal, but be much tougher than Alfan metal. 

If she got her flashpoint correct, this new substance would transform the way she made armour and weapons for centuries to come, and perhaps spare the death of thousands of warriors across The Nine Realms. 

Sigyn was waiting for the delicate flashpoint to occur, when Ullr stormed in and slammed the door, this made her jump which then caused the metals to split, ruining her attempt. 

Ullr ignored Sigyn, and instead went straight to the far side of workshop and into the Forgery to continue firing an iron-workpiece in the furnace, ready to hammer out into the popular Asgardian broadsword. 

Sigyn felt it was safer to ignore him right back, so she picked up the split metals and attempted to blend them again, trying to get the flashpoint black. 

Suddenly, Sigyn heard a customer enter the Forgery; at first she ignored it as they were probably after Ullr, but then she realised it was Loki and she crept to the closed door and instead in on their conversation. 

“What can I do for you, Sire?” Ullr asked Loki, “Daggers, I need some more daggers.” 

“No problem, what kind of daggers are you looking for?” Said Ullr hopefully, Loki looked sharply at him, as if he’d just realised something. 

“Where’s Sigyn?”

“She’s still sleeping, she must have had a little too much fun last night,” said Ullr, with a smugness that made Loki’s blood boil. 

“I want Sigyn to create my daggers,” Loki said coldly. 

Sigyn, hoping to hear more clearly, moved closer to the door which caused it to creak slightly. 

Ullr responded, “The girl? Why her?” 

“She is the owner of the armoury, is she not?” Says Loki sharply, as he said this he saw the door behind Ullr move a fraction.

“Yes, but…” 

“And she is the official Royal Armour, is she not?”

“Of course,” 

Loki looks darkly at Ullr, and with a slightly raised head, responds with a challenging look. 

“I want the Master of this establishment, not a boy playing at being in charge. Understood?” 

Just then, Sigyn opened the door and with a smug smile, Loki greets her, “Ah, Sigyn, glad to see you got home safely after our meeting,” smirks, Ullr looks between Loki and Sigyn, frowning. 

Sigyn raises her eyebrow at Loki, “Thank you, Sire,” Sigyn smiled, “What can we do for you?” 

“I need some of your daggers.” 

Loki strolls up to Sigyn, but as she turns to follow him, he puts his hand on the small of her back and guides her ahead of him into her workshop, shutting the door behind them. 

XXX

Once in the workshop, Loki leaned against her desk and gestured to her chair, in front of him. 

Sigyn remained where she was, there was an awkward silence between them at first, but then Sigyn asked, “What kind-”

Loki cuts her off, “It was him, wasn’t it?” 

“Loki…” Said Sigyn, annoyed. 

“Wasn’t it?” Loki urged, more forcefully. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry, I can handle myself, look…. Tadaa,” Showing him her arm, “the bruise has already gone.” 

Loki doesn’t look impressed “Sigyn…”.

Loki moved toward Sigyn, but instead of stepping backward like she did last night, she swept past him, turned to him sharply, and in an attempt to keep their encounter professional, repeated, “What kind of daggers are you after?” 

Loki smirked, getting the hint, “Well…. similar to what I already have but with…” Loki looks downcast for a second, “more…. Finesse.” said Loki happily, as he spread his arms out. 

“Who made your previous daggers, Loki?” Sigyn questioned with surprise. 

Loki smirked, “You did, but I heard you have a new way of combining metal, I’m interested in your methods.” 

“I do, although the method is still in its experimental phase at the moment. Would you like to talk designs for the time being instead? Seeing as my previous work is not to your high standards,” she said with a returned smirk of her own. 

Loki’s demeanour shifted, he suddenly looked menacing, Loki stalked towards her, “Be careful sigyn, just because I protected you last night, don’t think you can treat me like one of your little friends.” 

Sigyn finally took a step back at that, “My apologies, Sire, I didn’t mean to offend.”

Loki’s demeanour shifted back again, he smiled, “Good. Now we have that sorted, we should make plans for me to meet you here regularly, then I can make this experiment of yours a success.” 

“Of course, when-” replies Sigyn.

Loki interrupts, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He says, sharply. “Goodbye Sigyn. Oh, and if he touches you again, I’ll kill him,” with that he strides out of her workshop, into the forgery without a word, and out of the armoury altogether, without even a nod goodbye to Ullr. 

Sigyn half collapses into the chair at her desk.

XXX

Later that night, when Sigyn was in bed after another failed attempt at blending her metals, she thought about Loki. 

Loki and his older brother Thor, were the Princes of Asgard and protectors of The Nine Realms. Sigyn had grown up around them during her father’s time as the Palace armourer, and enjoyed hearing stories about their adventures around Yggdrasil. 

Thor was the older prince and first in the line to the throne; he was one of the best warriors she’d met. He favoured weapons that could cause the most destruction in the least amount of time, Mjölnir being his designated weapon. 

Thor was a charismatic, strong, loyal Asgardian. He was unafraid of battle and often seemed to court war. He was always the first to volunteer to travel The Nine Realms with his friends, keeping peace on Odin’s orders. However, Thor’s reputation with women throughout The Nine Realms was also legendary. 

Loki was the younger of the two princes. He was known as the Trickster or Silver-tongued, which greatly delighted Sigyn. 

Loki was of a slighter build than Thor, but no less lethal; he was a master of magic and used this to get himself, and his friends, in and out of trouble. He had a great gift for strategy in battle and seemed to plan ten steps ahead of his enemies, because of this, he rarely lost a fight in Asgard, and beyond. 

Because he looked different to the rest of his family, he was often underestimated, that was until you crossed him. He was no less a warrior than Thor, but his use of magic was thought to be dishonest among the Asgardian people, but not to Thor, who would have probably died long ago without the magical interventions of his younger brother. Loki was a force of nature and Sigyn had always thought that much more interesting. 

So, when had seen Loki on the balcony at the Princes’ Welcome Home celebration, she had been excited to be around him, but quite wary at the same time. Sigyn’s fascination with Loki had only gotten worse since their conversation in her workshop earlier that day. He had appeared protective of her, but as they didn’t know each other that well, she wasn’t sure why. 

This confusion, was probably what caused Sigyn to dream of Loki that night. 

Sigyn was working at her desk when Loki strolled through the door, she stood in shock, not expecting to see him so soon, he walked straight up to her with an intensity she had rarely seen, and grabbed Sigyn round the waist and pushed her against her desk. 

As she stumbled back her hands went to his chest to steady herself. Loki stood between her knees, leaned in close, “I’m going to kiss you now,” he waited a moment, looking into her eyes with a heat she had only felt from her furnace, and with the slight nod of her head, his lips brushed hers so gently she barely felt it. 

Her entire body shivered and her hands tightened on his chest. 

He pulled away slightly, but Sigyn just stood there, unable to move, eyes still closed. She could still feel him under her fingers, and gradually her opened her eyes to look at him. As she did, Loki’s eyes were so dilated they seemed black; apart from the flickering reflection of the nearby fire. 

Loki tightened one arm around her waist and slowly grazed her side with the other, his palm travelled up her body and closed around her neck; where it lay strong but not tight. And as his fingers gently stroked the spot behind her ears, her pulse quickened. 

At this, Sigyn leaned further into his hold, wanting to get closer to him, and inclined her head nearer. When her breasts brushed his leathers, she realised how warm and soft felt, she always thought his clothes looked stiff and cold, oh how very wrong she had been. 

She could feel his trousers brushing the inside of her thighs, so she inched her knees further apart to allow him closer. Loki pressed his chest to hers as he pushed her backwards over her desk, he smelled of earth, and wood-smoke, and felt heavy on her chest. Slowly he glided one arm down her body and reached toward the clasp on her trousers. 

Sigyn suddenly sat up in bed, gasping with shock. It had been a dream. But it had felt so real; the way his voice vibrated in her ears, the way he smelt so welcoming, and the way he felt under her hands. It didn’t feel like a normal dream, it felt as if he’d just disappeared into the night. 

Her body was soaked with sweat and she felt unexpectedly cold. She noticed her window was open, so she carefully got out of bed to close it. Sigyn got back into bed, wrapped the blankets around herself and went back to sleep a dreamless sleep. 

XXX

Sigyn had arranged to meet her friend, Yara, later that morning, as she hadn’t seen her since the celebration a few days ago. She was looking forward to her about Loki’s visit to her workshop, and the dream she’d had. 

Sigyn and Yara had agreed to meet near The Einherjar training yard, they often watched Odin’s army practice, as Sigyn enjoyed seeing her weapons and armour at work. The sound of the metal clanging and crashing together always pleased her and watching the sweaty warriors wasn’t a bad sight either. 

Just then she spotted Loki approaching the arena, he walked to the target zone and began retrieving daggers out of nowhere, throwing them straight at the centre of the target every time. 

It was fascinating to watch Loki throw his daggers as it gave her a better idea of how he used them which would help when it came to creating new ones for him, in a style that worked with him. 

As Loki hurled his daggers, they spun with a fluidity rarely seen from Asgardians; her new hybrid-metal would work well with his style, if she could ever get it to work. 

He was throwing daggers at a small target at the far side, she stood and watched him for a while. 

Sigyn noticed Yara was watching her watch Loki; she flicked her eyes to her friend who was smirking at her. “What?”

“Ask him” Yara suggests. 

“What!?”

“Ask him about the dream!” 

“No! Why? It was just a dream.” Sigyn says.

“…Sure about that?” Yara replied. Sigyn knew once Yara got an idea in her head she would keep going until she got the results she wanted. 

“He has magic,” continued Yara, in a condescending tone. 

“So,” Sigyn responded, beginning to get frustrated. 

“So….maybe he planted the dream in your head….. Or maybe he telepathically linked with you.”

Sigyn, still watching Loki, who hadn’t missed his target once, said, “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“I’m not….. Oh! maybe it wasn’t a dream, maybe he was actually there, you just didn’t see him!”

“He wasn’t there, Yara”

“How do you know, you said it felt real. Maybe it was… Ask him!”

“No!” said Sigyn, hurriedly, “How am I supposed to do that; just say ‘hey Lokes did you kiss me last night?’” 

“Oh my Gods, yes say that. Exactly that,” responded Yara excitedly, she stamped her feet and rocked back on the bench with laughter. Sigyn didn’t find it funny, well, she did but she was so embarrassed she wished she didn’t. 

Yara, noticed her friend’s face, and continued, “I don’t know, you’re the one who had sex with Loki, talking about it can’t be more awkward than that.”

“It wasn’t awkward,” Sigyn sighed. 

At that, Yara looked and Sigyn and burst out laughing. 

“Shut up!” Sigyn muttered, then looked away from Loki, trying to distract herself from him for a moment. 

“He’s looking over; smile!”

Sigyn quickly looked up to see Loki as he walked towards them, and Sigyn noticed Yara’s expression; Smug. 

Sigyn realised that all the Einherjar had left the yard for their midday meal and her whole body flushed with heat. 

“Now’s your chance!” Yara announced, motioning to get up. 

“Don’t you dare leave me, Yara!” Sigyn muttered harshly under her breath. 

Loki continued to walk in their direction, and as soon as Loki was standing in front of them Yara stood up, “Excuse me Sire, I have something to attend to.” She curtseyed to Loki, just as Sigyn grabbed her skirts to keep Yara with her, but had to let them slip through her fingers, so Loki wouldn’t notice. 

She was nervous about confronting Loki, and thought about making something up, maybe she could talk to him about the daggers. Suddenly she got a surge of bravery, or stupidity, and blurted out, “ihadadreamaboutyoulastnight!”

“Pardon,” Loki asked, amused. 

Sigyn took a deep breath and repeated, “I had a dream about you last night.”

“Really?” replied Loki, raising his eyebrows at her. 

Sigyn didn’t respond, but her face started to heat and redden. Loki noticed and offered, “What was I doing in your dream?”

“Me… almost,” Sigyn mumbled, so Loki couldn’t hear, but of course he did. 

Loki smiled and leaned in closer, “What was that?”

Sigyn took a deep breath, “My friend seems to think you sent me a dream of us being intimate last night,” Sigyn finally answered. 

Loki looked shocked, but an air of arrogance graced his expression. “What do you think?” He lowered himself onto the seat next to her, a little too close to be comfortable. 

“I know you have magic, but I’m not sure you’re that powerful.” Sigyn replied, resisting the urge to shift away slightly. 

“How powerful do you think I am?” Loki smirked, looking very pleased with himself. 

Sigyn looked towards the multiple daggers embedded in the target in front of them, “You have very good aim. Is it magic assisted, or are you just that good?” Sigyn dared to look at him, he smirked, again. 

His eyes were bright with mischief which reminded her of the fire that reflected in his eyes during her dream, this only made her face flush even more. 

“I’m just that good,” Loki responded, “but from the look on your face you know that already.” 

“Loki!”

“Sigyn…. I have magic, but I didn’t send you a dream last night, so whatever we did was all the work of your own imagination,” Loki finally said, once he noticed Sigyn looking uncomfortable rather than amused. 

“Ok, that makes me feel better.” 

“Does it?” said Loki, who looked extremely pleased with himself. 

“Not like that…” Sigyn said quickly, her face flushed a deeper red, “I mean, I’m glad you weren’t in my head.” She was sure he could feel the heat radiating off her now. 

“Well evidently, I was in your head Sigyn,” Loki smiled, “but you’re the one that put me there. Besides, if you wanted to make your dreams come true, I’m sure I could manage.” Loki said, nudging her with his shoulder, then smirked, yet again. 

Sigyn didn’t know how to respond to that; she did like Loki but his mood changed so often it was hard to keep up, she certainly felt hotter than she had done moments before. 

During Sigyn and Loki’s exchange, neither of them noticed Ullr lurking at the back of the practice yard, watching them with fury etched on his face. 

XXX

Ullr had watched Sigyn and Loki shamelessly flirt with one another in the practice yard. It made his blood boil. How dare she reject him, then go after Loki in his place. 

Once Ullr was back in the workshop, her workshop, he vowed to himself he would make Sigyn his, once and for all. That way no one would be able to take her from him. 

He waited for her; sitting at her desk with his feet resting on the dagger designs she’d carefully laid out that morning. 

The longer he’d waited, the angrier he’d become, and by the time Sigyn entered her workshop, Ullr was in such a state he couldn’t hold himself back. 

“What the hell were you doing with him!” He roared. 

Startled, Sigyn couldn’t respond.

Ullr took her silence for ignorance and stormed up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the door, hard. Ullr reached round her to twist the lock behind her, the click made Sigyn’s adrenaline spike; preparing for flight or fight. 

She tried and tried to push him away, but his anger had made him stronger, and fear had taken over so much she was paralysed to stop him. 

 

Meanwhile, as Sif made her way home from the training yard she heard muffled shouts coming from inside Sigyn’s workshop, she knew Sigyn was working, because she always did at this time of day. 

At first, Sif thought Sigyn had just burnt herself while working, but soon realised that it was a man’s shout; she wasn’t alone in there. Sif tried the door to make sure her friend was alright, but the door was locked; Sigyn never locked the door. 

This bothered Sif, so she backed up slightly, raised her right leg and slammed her foot against the door near the handle. The door flew open and she saw Sigyn pinned to the floor by Ullr; his hand right hand was holding her wrists to the stone floor above her head and his knee was between her legs. His left hand was trying to undo her trousers. 

Sif rushed to her friend’s aid, grabbed Ullr round the waist and heaved him away, throwing him into the wall behind them. He crashed to the floor, sending tools clattering around him, but he soon got up, he was about to charge at Sif, but the second he realised who he was up against, bolted through the battered doorway. 

Sif wanted to go after him, wanted to kill him, but instead she knelt down beside her friend to assess the damage. 

Sigyn was still lying breathless on the floor, frozen with fright. She weakly tried to push Sif away as she tried to help her. 

“Shh, shh, Sigyn, it’s me, Sif. I’m going to help you.” 

Sigyn’s mind began to clear and hesitantly she sat up “What happened, where… where is he?” 

“He’s gone, he ran,” Sif replied. 

“Still making men run for the hills?” Sigyn tried to joke. 

“Only the ones that should run” replied Sif. “Can you stand?”

Slowly, Sigyn rose from the floor and leaned against a work bench nearby, using Sif as support. 

Sif looked her over to check for injuries; she had bruises forming on her wrists and neck. Crescent-shape dents along her arms, made by his fingernails, a split lip, and a red mark around her eye which Sif knew would turn into a black eye within hours. 

Sif had never seen her friend look more fragile. 

Sigyn wasn’t crying, or shouting, she was still and silent, apart from a slight tremor throughout her body. 

Sigyn was petrified Ullr would come back, Sif noticed her shaking slightly “Do you want me to stay with you tonight.”

Sigyn, not looking at anything in particular, nodded. 

The two women sat in silence for a few hours. Sigyn was afraid that if she tried to talk, she would just cry and crying would not help her at the moment, so she sat at her desk, unmoving while Sif kept watch. 

Night had fallen when Sigyn finally spoke, “You can go now, I’ll be ok.”

Sif didn’t look convinced, “Are you sure? I can stay tonight if you need me?”

“I’m sure, I want…” Sigyn swallowed, “I need to be alone now.” 

Reluctantly, Sif rose from her spot on the bench, “I will check on you in the morning, ok?” 

Sigyn nodded. 

And with that, Sif reluctantly left, she went to find Ullr.

XXX

Loki was still in the training yard practicing with his daggers, well past midnight. He kept thinking about his conversation with Sigyn earlier, the dream she had told him about. He liked the thought of her dreaming about him. 

She liked him, even fantasised about him; and he liked her too. He hadn’t had any dreams about her, but he would often think about her, her fire, her spirit.

Loki hadn’t enjoyed that she had been nervous around him, not like he did with other people, but now that he realised her nerves were because she was excited by him, he was quite excited by the idea himself. He was very much looking forward to making her squirm. 

Just then, he overheard loud, harsh laughter coming from the opposite corner of the yard and realised it was Ullr with a group of The Einherjar. They were gathered around sniggering at something Ullr had said. 

Loki wandered over to find out what was so funny.

“You should have seen the look on her face, couldn’t get enough.”

Loki thought he was just taking about his latest conquest, until her heard Ullr continue. 

“She’s been obsessed with me ever since her father was killed, weak man that he was, and now she’s all afraid of being in charge of Asgard’s weapons alone. Poor little thing, she needs a man to guide her.” 

Loki realised he was speaking about Sigyn, “She doesn’t seem like the pining type to me, in fact, she seems like a woman who can take care of herself,” Loki chipped in proudly. 

Ullr barked out a laugh, “Well that’s not what she was saying earlier, practically begged me to take her.”

This sent a sharp pang through Loki’s body, and a wave of disappointment rippled through him, Sigyn wouldn’t have told him about the dream if she had feelings for Ullr. Would she? 

Sigyn didn’t seem like the type of woman to pine over anyone, let alone Ullr. In fact, Sigyn didn’t seem to like Ullr very much at all, and Ullr obviously showed no respect for her if he was willing to embarrass her like this. 

Then Loki remembered the night they’d met on the balcony; Ullr assaulted her, or so he thought, but then again, Loki was only just getting to know Sigyn. Maybe she liked men like that. 

No, that wasn’t it, she and Loki had been flirting earlier… she was definitely flirting with him, but maybe Sigyn was just amusing herself with him until Ullr came to the yard to train. 

Loki felt very confused and needed to talk to Sigyn about it, he needed to know the truth. Loki left the training yard, went home to the Palace. Right now, he was irritated by what Ullr had said and he didn’t want his discussion with Sigyn to turn into a jealous argument, so he decided to see her the next day instead. 

He was beginning to fall for her.  
Loki never fell for anyone. 

XXX

Loki was still confused by the apparent development between Sigyn and Ullr, so after another day of training, to work out his frustrations, he visited Signy that evening to find out what had made her change her mind about him.

Loki strolled straight through to Sigyn’s forging room where she was sitting at her desk in the shadows, quietly designing a silver Alfan-LoveKnott; a birthday present for her mother. 

“I thought you hated him?” Loki burst out, not being able to contain himself any longer. 

Sigyn looked up, shocked to see him, but didn’t answer him. 

Loki needed to know what had gotten into her, he had enjoyed their flirting the yesterday and was disappointed to learn that she hadn’t shared his enjoyment.

“You were having erotic dreams about me yesterday, you could’ve asked if you wanted it made into reality, I did offer,” Loki challenged. 

“Loki….” Sigyn said quietly, but she could barely react to him, she felt completely numb to the situation. She couldn’t tell him; he wouldn’t believe her. 

Loki noticed that she seemed different today, less outgoing, almost… vacant.  
“What’s wrong Sigyn?” Loki says harshly, moving closer, when Sigyn flinched he softened his voice, “Tell me.” 

“I… I didn’t mean (to lead him on) … it was my (fault)….”  
“Sigyn…? What happened?” Concern grew in Loki’s voice. 

Loki walked towards her, but Sigyn got up suddenly and moved to get away from him. Loki paused, not sure of how to react to her odd behaviour. Now that she stood in the light of the wood-burning forge, he noticed her arms. They were covered in hand-shaped bruises and fingernail marks, and her face… she had a cut lip and a shiny bruise around her eye. 

Sigyn refused to look at Loki, eye-contact was too much. With realisation dawning on Loki’s face he edged closer to Sigyn, she backed away from him again and bumped into her anvil on the plinth behind her, with her movement Loki noticed a red handprint around her neck. He stops, “Where is he?” 

Sigyn swallowed and shrugged her shoulders, but stopped as pain surged through her body at the movement. Loki tried to walk towards Sigyn, but she put her hands up; a signal to make him stop. He does. 

Loki pulled her chair away from her desk and threw the cleanest sheet he could find over it, as he gestured for Sigyn to sit down, he moved away from it to give her space. Sigyn slowly walked towards the chair and carefully sat down. “I’m going to heal those wounds, ok Sigyn?” 

Sigyn didn’t react, “Can I approach you, Sigyn?” She paused, then nodded. 

Loki gently walked towards her and knelt at her feet, “Can I touch you?” Sigyn visibly shuddered, still not giving eye-contact. “I need to touch your skin to heal it, can I?” 

Sigyn finally looked at Loki, and something in her eyes made his heart break, she looked scared and broken. Nothing like the Sigyn he’d known for so long. Sigyn nodded and reached her shaking arms out towards Loki. He gathered her in a tender hug and carefully wrapped his arms around her, she tentatively rested her hands across his back. 

He pushed his magic into her skin. Sigyn began to feel a warm sensation spreading throughout her body, as if she was being submerged into water, at last she felt safe. 

It was so relaxing and her thoughts dissolved in the calming warmth of his magic. 

They remined like that with each other all night, entwined, until the furnace dimmed and the sun began to rise. 

Loki carried Sigyn to her bedroom, in the early hours of the morning, tucked her in gently so as not to wake her, and left in search of Ullr. 

He was going to make him pay for what he’d done to Sigyn. 

XXX

Sif had known about Ullr’s obsession with Sigyn and about his desire to take her place as Asgard’s armourer. 

Up until now, Sif thought Ullr only wanted Sigyn as his wife, but after seeing them tonight she knew Ullr would stop at nothing to gain Sigyn’s power and if he couldn’t achieve it by marriage, he would take it by force. 

Well, not if Sif had anything to do with it. 

Sif always carried her most trusted sword and shield with her wherever she went. They had been made by Sigyn as a gift when she had first been accepted into The Einherjar as one of Thor’s warriors, and it made Sif proud to know that she would be protecting her friend with these very weapon’s.

The sword had been crafted from Alfan metal and could transform into a staff-like weapon when needed, it had the fluidity and grace that suited Sif’s quick and deadly fighting style. The shield had been constructed from Asgardian metal and could withstand the force from a range of different weapons across The Nine Realms. 

As Sif made her way through the deserted streets she saw Ullr walking away from the training yard, it took everything she had not to launch her sword straight though his head at that exact second, but she decided to wait, to follow him.

Sif soon realised Ullr was making his way back to Sigyn’s workshop, she decided to make her move, but she didn’t just want to kill Ullr, she wanted to cause him pain, and what greater way was there to cause a man pain than having him realise he was about to be killed by a woman. 

Sif hid in the shadows, and, as Ullr strolled past she tackled him to the ground, knocking him out, she heaved him onto her shoulders and carried him back to the training yard. 

Sif carried him a little way into the woods, that stood at the edge of the yard, and dumped him in the mud. 

XXX

Loki’s first stop was the training yard, but he had already left; next was the weapons vault, still no luck. 

Loki was disappointed in himself that he’d doubted Sigyn when he first heard Ullr bragging about her. But he was furious at himself for not killing Ullr at the first sign of aggression toward Sigyn during the Welcome Home Celebration. He could have prevented this from ever happening to her. 

Loki walked back to the training yard one last time and heard a man scream in pain. He ran to where the sound had originated from and found Ullr lying on the ground caked in mud and Sif standing over him with her sword drawn. 

At closer inspection, he noticed Sif’s sword was stained with blood. 

“Back off Loki, this is between me and Ullr?” Sif demanded. 

“As much as I hate to break up this party, I have unfinished business with Ullr”

“Get in line!”

Sif and Loki had known each other for centuries, they had been in many battles and fought many foes alongside each other. They weren’t the best of friends, but they had an appreciation of the other’s strengths. 

Sif had always been considered inferior by many in the Einherjar because she was a woman, and Loki was thought to be untrustworthy because of his use of magic. They each knew being underestimated was an advantage to them, as it would give the enemy an unrealistic optimism about the outcome of the fight. This was often the last thing that crossed their enemies’ mind. 

“Sif, what exactly did Ullr do to cause this much animosity from Asgard’s finest?”

“He assaulted Sigyn.” Sif said, with a false calm that suggested her anger was bubbling just beneath the surface. 

“Ah, so you know… Well it seems we have something in common.”

Sif, not taking her eyes off Ullr, looked confused for a moment, “…What?”

“I’ve been looking for him for exactly that reason,” Loki said, with a stillness that made Sif pause for a second. 

“… I found them… I found him on her.” Sif spat out, giving Ullr a solid kick to the stomach. 

Loki looked at her with surprise, taking a step towards her as though he was about to stop her, “Well, if you hadn’t found them it could’ve been much worse for her.” 

“Sometimes the mental consequences are worse than any physical ones,” Sif said, with a hint of recognition in her voice.

“Yes, they are,” their eyes connected and something passed between them; kinship. 

As Loki moved to stand next to Sif, he magicked a dagger out of mid-air and hurled it at Ullr’s thigh; Ullr screamed. At the sound of his scream, Sif placed her blade at the man’s throat. 

XXX

When Loki next saw Sigyn she was completely different to the broken girl he comforted. 

Sigyn was furious at Loki!

Sigyn had found out that Loki and Sif had murdered her friend and she felt so much guilt for their actions, she couldn’t stand it; it was her fault, she lead him on, it was her fault he tried to rape her…

“Why did you do it, I told you! I told you I could handle it!” Sigyn shouted at Loki furiously. 

“I was trying to protect you, it’s not the first time he’s done this to you.” 

“You were trying to protect yourself! You hated him!” Sigyn screamed at him. 

“Of course I hated him, look what he did to you!…” Loki shouted back, “…what he tried to do!” 

As soon as the words left Loki’s lips, Sigyn slapped him across the face, they both pause in shock just looking at each other. 

Then she launched herself at Loki, hitting him in the chest and pushing his shoulders. Loki took her anger for a few seconds, then grabbed her arms with the intention of calming her, Sigyn instinctively jerks out of his grasp and grabs a dagger from underneath her tunic, and brandishes it at Loki. 

He held his hands up in surrender, Sigyn’s body was violently shaking, and Loki was at a complete loss of how to reach her. “Sigyn, please…, I know it hurts.” 

Sigyn huffed out at laugh, stopping for a second, still shaking, with angry tears streaming down her face. 

Loki slowly reached for her wrists. Still holding the dagger, Sigyn shoved him with all her might, with her arms still in his hands he stumbled backwards. Loki changed his grip, to gently but firmly put his arms around her. 

Sigyn continued to struggle, but her efforts were beginning to lessen with exhortation. Loki adjusted his hold on her into a solid hug, and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing and shaking into him. She dropped her dagger to the floor with a clatter. 

Loki gently cradled her; with her back to his chest, keeping her arms gently against her sides, and lowered them both to the floor. Stroking her hair softly, like you would a frightened child, he whispers, “Shhh, you’re ok, you’re safe.” Sigyn shakes harder and silently sobs. 

Again, Loki pushed his healing magic through her, but this time targeting her mind. He didn’t want to remove the pain or her memories, she’ll need that to recover, but he wanted to reduce the guilt and remaining loyalty he knows she feels towards Ullr. Hoping to start the path for understanding that it was not her fault. It was never her fault. 

Sigyn and Loki stay like that for hours, and at some point during the night they lie down on the fur, that partially covers the floor, and sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

XXX

Loki woke up as the sun rose, but stayed wrapped around Sigyn, he didn’t want to leave her alone, besides, he felt too comfortable to move. 

He hoped that when she woke, she would feel better than she did last night. He wanted her to know that Ullr’s actions and subsequent death were not her fault. 

Loki knew his magic would work, but he wasn’t sure exactly what effects that would have on her. Magic was tricky to predict sometimes, especially when it was altering someone’s mind. 

Sigyn began to shift in his arms, she jerked awake and sat up, Loki let her. Sigyn realised someone was laying behind her and whipped around to see who it was. 

She smiled when she saw Loki, “Morning,” Loki said softly. 

“Morning.”

“How are you…?” Loki asked, hesitantly. 

Sigyn pauses, “errm, I don’t know, what did you do?”

“I allowed you to think clearly about what he did…. I hoped it would help you heal.” Loki said, looking up from his position on the furs. 

Sigyn looked down at him thoughtfully, “I… understand why you killed him, I know you were trying to protect me…. Thank you…” Sigyn slowly reached her arms out towards him. 

Loki sat up and gave her a tight hug, relieved that she understood and didn’t hate him. 

 

Later that day, Sigyn sat at her desk working on designs for his new daggers. Loki sat nearby watching her intently. She didn’t mind, in fact she enjoyed it, he was being protective, but not smothering. 

Sigyn had drawn a selection metalwork designs for Loki to pick from; he ended up picking the one with a snake wrapping itself around the hilt of the dagger as though spitting the blade out like venom. 

Sigyn wanted the hilt to be made from the hybrid metal she’d been working on, she suddenly realised that maybe Loki could help her with it; using his magic!

“Loki, can you blend objects together with your magic?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’ve been having trouble with the Alfan-Asgardian metal I’ve been working on, I can’t get it to combine properly. I thought that if you could put my mind back together, then you might be able to get the two metals to fuse.”

“I… don’t know, it’s a long shot… but we could try it,” Loki said with excitement. 

Loki worked with Sigyn all day, trying to get the two metals to fuse together, by late evening they had finally managed to get the Alfan and Asgardian metals to liquefy with the same flashpoint, something Sigyn had never been about to do alone.

This allowed Sigyn to pour the molten Alfan-Asgardian Silver into the mould that would create the cross-guard, grip and pommel of a brand-new dagger.

The afternoon working with Loki had distracted Sigyn from the traumatic events of the past few days. Creating things had always helped her overcome sadness, it was one of the reasons she’d stayed in Asgard after her father’s death. 

It also suited Loki, as he was able to stay close to Sigyn. Watching her work was fascinating, he was awed by her skills with metal and loved how creative she was, he also loved how well they worked together and how much this pleased Sigyn. 

Sigyn encouraged Loki to move closer to help her work, “Hold this,” Sigyn said, handing him the tongues that held the mould in place. 

Loki took the two handles of the tongues and held them together so as to not let the cast slip through and tip over. 

Just then, Sigyn bumped Loki’s shoulder, spilling a fraction of the liquid hybrid onto the wooden workbench, causing flames to rise up for a second as extreme heat splashed the wood. 

She looked at Loki and saw the concentration in his face, this made her laugh, Loki hadn’t heard Sigyn laugh in what felt like weeks, and his eyes shot to hers. 

They both stood still for a moment just looking into each other’s eyes, and Loki inched closer. He closed his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose along Sigyn’s cheek and lowered his head.

Sigyn raised her lips to meet his and…. 

Loki lost his grip on the tongues, which caused the mould to tumble, but just before the liquid hybrid could spill over Sigyn, Loki caught the mould which caused the molten metal to cascade over his own hands.

Sigyn shouted a warning, but the warning died on her tongue as Loki’s skin immediately changed blue, and the molten metal rapidly solidified and clattered to the floor; Alfan-Asgardian metal, also known as “Crucible Steel” had been created for the very first time. 

But Sigyn wasn’t interested in her metal at that moment, Sigyn’s gaze slowly shifted over Loki’s body until she reached his eyes, but instead of seeing his beautiful green eyes, they were blood-red and wide with shock. 

Sigyn stared at Loki disbelievingly, and without a word Loki bolted out of the door and into the night. 

Sigyn was in shock, she couldn’t believe that Loki was not an Asgardian after all; he was Jotunn! She suddenly had the sickening feeling that Loki, the man that saved her, the man she was falling for; was one of the monsters that killed her father. 

 

The End.


End file.
